Gorgonops
'Gorgonops' was a gorgonopsid from the Permian. It was the top predator in its area before the Permian mass extinction event. Physical appearance and biology ''Gorgonops was a large carnivore. It has a slender body and long, powerful legs. Its jaws were strong and were equipped with sharp teeth, particularly two 12 centimetre fangs. It was light grey with dark grey stripes and spots. Behaviour and traits )]]''Gorgonops was a mighty predator. It was equipped with long, sturdy legs which allowed it to run at quite high speeds. It had powerful jaws fitted with lots of sharp teeth. It had two particularly long sabre teeth. Gorgonops was the first sabre tooth. It used its sabres to bite into its victim's neck and penetrated the wind pipe, killing it instantly. Gorgonops was primarily a solitary animal. However, many would often gather to drink at watering holes. However, that was the only time they would group together. They would partake in hunting individually and they wouldn't rest together. In Walking with Monsters ''Reptile's Beginnings A female ''Dimetrodon evolved into a Gorgonops. ''Clash of Titans '')]]A female ''Gorgonops ambushed an abandoned male Scutosaurus. As its prey fled, the predator followed in hot pursuit. As the Scutosaurus tired and eventually collapsed, the gorgonopsid finished it off and tore open its neck. As it fed on the carcass, another Gorgonops appeared. Later, the female Gorgonops arrived at the local watering hole to wash down the Scutosaurus she had killed. As one of the larger gorgonopsids in her area, the smaller of her species backed down. A short time later, the female Gorgonops came into a neighbourhood of Diictodon. As the small burrowers retreated to their burrows, the Gorgonops investigated the burrows. However, as the gorgonopsid approached a burrow, the Diictodon from the other burrows peered out of the entrances and played a game with the carnivore. Realising that trying to get the animals was a hard game, the female Gorgonops left and had a rest. )]]Later, a group of ''Gorgonops came to the watering hole to drink. However, one was unintentionally attacked by a Rhinesuchus. Knowing that it picked the wrong target, the labyrinthodont returned to the water. During the wet season, the female Gorgonops came to the watering hole which was now reduced to a large puddle. She found the Rhinesuchus resting in the water before it returned to the deeper part of the watering hole. As a giant herd of Scutosaurus came to the watering hole to drink en masse, the female Gorgonops as well as other members of her kind watched as they ploughed through the vegetation and water resources. With the water gone and life reaching crisis point, the female Gorgonops came to the Diictodon burrow in a last ditch attempt to find food. However, with the depth of the burrow, the attempt was futile. Then, she picked up the scent of the Rhinesuchus in the watering hole. She dug up the amphibian which had covered itself in a cocoon in as a last resort to sit out the drought. The Gorgonops feasted on the torpid Rhinesuchus. After a lethal sandstorm, the female Gorgonops was mummified in the sand. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Walking with Monsters'' **101. Water Dwellers (cameo, non-canonical) **102. Reptile's Beginnings (cameo, non-canonical) **103. Clash of Titans *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' Palaeontological inaccuracies *In Walking with Monsters, Gorgonops was shown living in the same place as Scutosaurus. Gorgonops was found in Africa and Scutosaurus was found in Siberia. Notes and references Category:Creatures Category:Walking with Monsters Creatures Category:Reptile's Beginnings Creatures Category:Clash of Titans Creatures Category:Permian Creatures Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Creatures from Africa Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Therapsids Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Creatures